Light and Dark
by Metal4k
Summary: Three months have passed since Elsa's coronation, and the two sisters are just getting used to the swing of things. When an Ancient secret is uncovered, relationships are tested, friendships broken, and the fate of the world will hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

Elsa stood at the edge of the window in her study, her fathers old study.

She was intently watching as the sunset slowly set. The orange and purple colors washing over the Froj and the ships laying near the docks. A slow breath escaping her as she let the calming effect of the sunset wash over her.

A knock on her door and the small peaceful trance ended.

She sighed and turned away from the window. Straightening herself and making sure to put the mask of a Queen on her face, she told whoever it was to enter.

Fredrick, her new foreign relations advisor, entered the room and gave her a polite bow.

"The dignitaries have arrived your majesty." He stated cooly. He was a good man. Polite, kind, smart and was always watching out for her like Kai. Overall though, the two were mostly only about Foreign relations, never really bonding or becoming friends.

Either way, this week the kingdom of Winchester had come to negotiate possible trade agreements. They had contacted her a few weeks back, requesting their permission to come and negotiate terms.

The Queen figured it had to do with her cutting off ties with Weselton. The other kingdoms present at her coronation had been a little unnerved after the whole freezing the kingdom fiasco, and well she had expected most of them to want to renegotiate things after that.

It had been three months since then. Three months and already she was expected to play the part of Queen so readily.

In those three months letters of all sorts, ranging from apologies to threats, came through her desk. Most were kind enough to her, though she suspected they were out of fear rather than the goodness of their hearts. The Southern Isles King and Queen had apologized for their sons behavior, and had apparently punished him severely for it. What that meant she did not know.

In those three months her and her sister had done their best to reconcile their relationship. To say things went terrible would be an understatement. When it came to being cold, strong and emotionless, Elsa was a pro. She had done it for years. Being open and warm to her sister? That was a problem.

Most of their conversations ended in awkward silence or arguments due to misunderstandings. She hated it, but at least they talked now. Well more of Anna talking a lot and her trying to keep up.

None the less it was the only part of her life she actually enjoyed.

Being a Queen, to put it lightly, tired her to no end. The meetings, the paperwork, the illusion of being perfect. It was all so much to worry about, and yet it was her job. It was her life now.

She turned to her advisor, and gave him a plain but polite smile.

"Let's go then." She stated emotionlessly. It wasn't to be rude or cold, but simply to seem in charge. She was a Queen after all and had to play the image of being a strong leader.

"Your Majesty." Fredrick stated motioning for her to go first. She did and he followed after her, closing the door to her fathers study behind them.

Together the two walked down the hall in silence, and after a few minutes made it to the throne room.

She wished Anna was here. These things always went better with her sisters nonstop and lighthearted chatter around. Alas she had gone off with Kristoff, her Official Ice Deliverer. Where the two went she wouldn't know. She just hoped they didn't get into trouble. The Queen had already pulled them out of the gutter three times this week alone.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced as she entered the Throne room, and bowed towards her. She gave him a polite nod then turned towards the foreign delegates standing before the throne. They too gave their respects.

"Greetings Prince, and Ambassadors of Winchester." She stated in a even voice, a small nod and a polite smile, was all she needed to do to show her respects to them.

"Your majesty. Thank you for having us." The Prince replied. He was tall, a few inches more so than her, dark brown hair, brown eyes, a strong face and an overall lean body. He wasn't one built for a battle.

"It is my pleasure." Elsa replied studying the three others with him. The Prince, the Foreign Ambassador, and two soldiers from Winchester stood in front of her.

"Your Majesty dinner has been served." Kai announced from his spot towards the edge of the room.

Elsa briefly wondered how he had gotten there without her noticing before deciding to reply.

"Thank you Kai. If you would please join me. We can discuss negotiations over dinner." She stated politely. More negotiations over dinner. She just wanted to eat dinner in peace for once, with no papers, dignitaries or other Queenly issues.

The dignitaries and soldiers all agreed with smiles and followed her out of the room towards the dining hall. The smell of freshly cooked turkey and potatoes in the air.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be climbing without..."

"Kristoff please I have everything..." The sound of a snapping wood cried out into the night and the red headed princess yelped. She fell from the roof of the blacksmiths and landed in a pile of hay with a loud huff, hay flying everywhere.

"Under control..." Anna blew several pieces of hay out of her face and looked up at a frowning Kristoff.

"I uhh... Planed that." she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh huh and Olaf planned getting his head stuck up on a roof..." The mountain man criticized.

"I heard that! Oh looky a bird! Hey Mr. bird I like warm hugs and..." the snowman was off talking to the bird as if it was the only person to have ever met him.

"Hey that horse was out of line!" Anna replied getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

"He just wanted a bite of the carrot!"

"That's his nose!" Anna glaring at the blonde haired man. He sighed and shook his head, knowing he wasn't ever going to win this fight.

"All right clam down fiesty pants. Let's get the snowman then we can argue all you want." He stated offering her a small smile.

"Fine..." The girl responded lightly glaring at him, her anger already spent up.

"Now how do we get up there..."

"I have a rope and Sven..."

"Hmm... There's a barn over there... And its almost as tall as this building..."

"Anna..."

"Kristoff..."

"Don't do anything rash..."

"Rash?! I never do anything rash!"

"I can name at least five times you've done something rash. and just from the past week." Kristoff dead panned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Anna stated giving him a frown and looking away. The man sighed and rubbed his face. He knew she was playing him but he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Alright maybe we can..." He started.

"Lets go! Olaf's not going to wait forever!" The red head grabbed his hand, the rope, and told Sven to wait for them to come back before rushing the two off towards the barn.

* * *

Elsa sat down in the plush chair, sighing and closing her eyes for the briefeat of moments. Things had gone rather well at dinner despite her sisters absence.

Winchester had been hoping to keeping trade going and even increasing the amount of exports it received from Arendelle, making it one of their larger trading partners. She was overall skeptical with the outcome, wondering what they really wanted, but now was just glad to be sitting down and relaxing in her study.

She wanted to sleep but the bookshelf across the room from her called for attention. Being alone for thirteen years had caused her to grow immensely fond of books and despite being tired, the Queen got up and made her way to the books.

There was such a variety of the books there, ranging from fairy tales to real life history books. She normally enjoyed fairly tale books, since for some reason they calmed her mind. Today however, she wanted something more down to earth. Something with history in it.

With a deep breath, she grabbed one of the older history books and pulled it off the shelf.

After studying it for a few seconds she decided on it and went back to her seat.

She sat down taking off her shoes and undoing the bun atop her head. She liked her braid a lot better.

For this brief moment of time she could relax and be herself. She didn't have to be a Queen. She didn't have to be that perfect girl for everyone. She could just be Elsa.

Little did she realize she had picked up the same book her father had all those years ago when Anna had been hit by ice. Little did she know this one book held so many secrets. Many that could threaten everything she loved.

She opened the book up to a random page and let her eyes wander over it. A history about the land before her Arendelle. Her eyes brightened at the subject. She wondered what life was like here before her ancestors officially colonized the land. Apparently someone had written about it.

Slowly she started to read. It was fascinating. From what she read apparently the area had been riddled with bandits, thieves and marauders. It had been an outlaws land.

She flipped the page and continued reading when something caught her eye. A symbol. A diamond surrounded by a triangle. She looked at it with amusement wondering what on earth it was doing printed in the corner of the page.

Someone knocked at her door. Frowning, she closed the book a little harder than she should've, placed in on the seat next to her and got up.

Pulling her hair up into a bun she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty... Its your sister."

* * *

"Hey Elsa..." Anna said with a sheepish grin.

She was standing there, covered in feathers and hay, while Kristoff was covered with egg yolk and holding the head of Olaf under his arm. The man looked annoyed beyond belief.

"Anna what happened?" Elsa sighed rubbing her temples with her hand. They were standing in the library. The guards had brought them in informing her the two had somehow set a barn on fire. Fortunately the building was saved and no one had been hurt.

"Ok. Well there was a horse you see? And so I told Olaf no don't go near that horse but you know he always wants to make friends and so there he went. Then the horse got kind of mad and ended up kicking him, so me and Kristoff went after his head which landed on a roof of this house, and well I tried climbing and Kristoff was like no you shouldn't and then there was this barn..."

Elsa cut her off with a raise of her hand. The Queens lips were pursed and her brow furrowed. Her hands were icy and the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"Kristoff please leave us."

The ice man looked between the two sisters. Anna looked confused while Elsa looked purely frustrated.

"No you can stay Kristoff." Anna stated glaring at her sister.

"Now."

Before Anna could reply Kristoff turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey it's fine. I'll see you later alright?" He stated with a smile. She returned it, if only barely. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, both wondering if the other would make a move.

"So..." Anna asked.

"Gotta go... Um... Sven... Needs a haircut... You know reindeers and their stuff... Wait what?" The blonde asked confused at his own statement.

"Bye Kristoff." Anna laughed pecking him on the cheek. He blushed and gave her a grin before turning and leaving the two sisters alone.

"So Elsa..."

* * *

**A/N **

**This was supposed to be a prequel to another story I had but after some though, it will be its own story, no relation to the other in anyway. Fresh start. **

**This will be a darker fic but I will try to keep it light hearted overall with Olaf and such characters.**

**Thanks for reading and God Bless you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N for those who read the first chapter and waited for this one as an update, the chapter has been re edited. Its important you go back and read. However, the ending of chapter one is now here for chapter two.**

**Enjoy and sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" A chair is knocked over stirring the guards outside, but neither sister notices them. What the guards didn't know is that it was Anna tripping over the chair and knocking it down in the process.

"Anna…"

"Don't Anna me…" The red head points a finger at her sister, a glare on her face. She looks almost comical when mad, but the Queen pushes the thoughts aside. Her sister was making a mess of things. She was trying to run a kingdom. She didn't have time to keep cleaning up her messes.

"You set a barn on fire Anna. What do you expect me to do?"

"Oh I don't know! Tell the barn makers to make… less… barns… That.. Are… less flammable! Yeah.. You are the Queen after all!"

"Anna that doesn't even…"

"And and! I was just having fun! Why can't I have fun? Is it really that much of a crime? Come on!" The red head throws up her hands and struts around the room with an angry pace. " I was locked in this place for thirteen years… A little funs not going to kill anyone right?" She looked at her sister with a peachy smile before continuing.

"I mean ok so I was with Kristoff and Its not my fault that horse was all mad! How was I supposed to know?"

"Anna…"

"Did you even know horses get mad? I mean really like… Oh never mind. Is it really our fault? We were just trying to help! Its not like I wanted to set the barn on fire! I mean setting stuff on fire is kind of cool but… I mean like… Ok its not 'cool' cool you know? But at least its I don't know interesting? But seriously how is this our fault again?" Anna asks looking at her sister with a frown and crossed arms, though her slouch suggests the fire for her arguing had run out.

Internally the Queen was relieved. Three months, and she had learnt that her sister, was hard to get to surrender while she was arguing. She watched her sister patiently, her cold eyes scanning the younger girl.

"Anna you can't keep on like this. You've burnt down a barn, broke a ships mast, shattered three of the castles windows, and almost got you and Kristoff trapped in that cave two weeks ago." Elsa started her lips pursed and staring at her sister with utter disappointment. Why was it so hard for her to be warm? To try and talk this out calmly with her sister?

"To be fair the whole ship mast thing was more of Sven's fault." Anna replied with a smirk remembering the day. It and been a fun one. Till her sister and her started arguing. Like now.

"Anna…" Elsa stood up from her chair. "You need to stop this. This… behavior is frowned upon by Foreigners and even our own people. If you were to become Queen would they respect you?" She had tried to be open and warm, instead her voice came out criticizing and cold.

"You're the Queen Elsa, not me. Besides why should we care what others think? You remember what Duke of Weasletown thought? And look at what he tried to do." _And Hans…_

The last part was left unspoken. Anna never talked about it. About how vulnerable and naive she had been. Elsa could understand why. Its why she never talked about hurting her sister. It was too much grief, but where Anna had Kristoff, she was alone. She was used to it.

"And do we want every kingdom in the world thinking we are fools? Do you want them to think of us as kids? All you're… Accidents will make sure of that." Elsa stated sounding like a scolding parent. She hated it and prayed Anna didn't notice. Of course she did.

"You aren't my Mom so stop acting like it.… I mean… No offense but people will probably be talking about the whole Icepocalypse…" Anna trailed off, cutting off her words and visibly wincing. She glanced at her sister whom had turned around to face the fireplace.

"Im sorry…"

"Go." The blondes voice brokered no argument. When faced with an emotional problem, she did what she knew how to. Lock herself away and deal with it. Thats how she worked. Her sister hated it, and sometimes even she did. But what could she do? It's what she knew.

Anna slouched and turned away. She hated fighting with her sister. She was too open. Too open for someone so closed up. Sometimes things slipped. Kristoff got that, but her sister didn't. Not yet at least. Three months was not enough time to heal thirteen years of being lonely. Her face was somber and the frown obvious. She looked back once at her sister, then left.

The door closed softly behind her and only the flickering flames of the fireplace within the library could be heard.

The Queen opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. They were covered in ice. She willed it away and turned back to the door with a frown. She hated fighting with her sister.

* * *

Elsa sat down in her chair again, reopening the history book form earlier and continuing where she left off. Books always gave her peace. They didn't talk or fight back.

Slowly the Queen let her mind unwind. Getting lost in the details and ancient stories. Half of them sounded fake but it didn't bother her. She just needed to read.

Hours passed, and Elsa barely even noticed it. Entranced by tales of knights, and heroes, despite the supposed truthful history book. Her own tale had been a lot different.

Her tale was a curse.

Nothing more.

Hours later, the sun, finally, was high enough. The sunlight entered through the open windows, striking the Queens closed eyes with assassin like precision.

She involuntarily turned away from the light, groaning in annoyance and falling back into a deep sleep in her chair.

The Queen had fallen asleep without even realizing it, the book was in the crook of the cushions, and she was curled up on the seat, taking pleasure to the comfort it provided.

Suddenly a knock on her door sounded out and the Queen bolted up form her spot. She looked around wild eyed wondering where she was before realizing she was in her study and quickly coming to the conclusion she had fallen asleep while reading. It wasn't a first.

She leaned back on the chair, thinking the knocking had only been in her dreams. Her hair was a mess, completely out of its braid and all over her shoulders and face. Her make up as well all messed up. She looked like she had fallen into a river, minus the soaking wet part.

Another knock and the Queens eyes opened wide, realizing that it had been a real knock the first time.

Elsa leaped out of her chair, knocking over one of the lamps next to her. Fortunately it was already out, and wouldn't be causing a fire.

"Your Majesty," A voice asked from behind the door. "Is everything alright in there?" It was Kai.

"Yes. Yes. One… Second…" The Queen stated putting the lateen on her desk, looking guilty at the split oil before walking to the door.

The door flew open and she stared at Kai, who looked at her with a peachy smile and raised eyebrows at her disheveled appearance.

"Your Majesty, I should inform you that its is ten twenty five in the morning." Kai stated. Elsa stared at him in confusion, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"The meeting madam… In five minutes." Kai stated warmly. He understood she wasn't perfect and for that she was beyond grateful to have him.

"Oh yes." Elsa replied, she looked at Kai once more trying to give him a smile of gratitude, but from the look on his face, it probably came out as a grimace.

Briskly, she walked past him and down the hall to her quarters, opening the door and slipping in.

The Queen looked around, frozen for a split second on what she was doing. She snapped her fingers and remembered what to do.

Quickly she went to the dresser and started to do her hair into a bun in front of the mirror. Once finished, the woman continued with her makeup and briefly wondered whether or not she should change. Remembering her dress was basically ice, she dissolved the old one and remade a new one in seconds. It was exactly like the old one, just fresher.

She inspected herself over, once, twice…. Thrice, then nodded to herself and made her way form the room.

Her Queen persona slipped on and she strutted quickly to the meeting room, right next to the dinning room. She berated herself silently for missing breakfast with Anna, then remembered she had told Anna yesterday morning that she would eat with her and Kristoff this morning. Of course she had slept through it.

Pushing the thoughts away, she was used to doing this, and she finally reached the doors to the meeting room. She stopped for a brief second, composed herself, and made her way into the room with all the grace and power a Queen should have.

"Your majesty." The Prince and Ambassador of Winchester, along with Fredrick, greeted with warm and friendly smiles. They bowed polity, having stood up from their seats when she entered. The table before them had a few piles of paper work on it, all documenting their trade agreement.

"Please sit." Elsa replied with a plastered smile. Apparently her quick make up and hairdo, had been enough, as the two didn't seem bothered by her appearance.

The three sat down in their respective chairs, Elsa on one side of the table with Fredrick, and the others sitting opposite of them.

The room itself was covered in maps, papers, and all sorts of books about Foreign nations and their monarchs.

"Your Majesty as we discussed last night," The Ambassador started pushing a piece of paper towards her. "We believe, for mutual benefit, Arendelle should increase her exports by fifteen percent and her imports form Winchester by twenty. If you look here…."

Elsa's thoughts drifted elsewhere. She knew what game they were playing. Trying to expose a weak point since she had cut off all ties with Wesleton, losing a valuable trading partner. For now she would play along, but when it came down to it she would stand her ground and most likely refuse their proposal. Her father had taught her how to look out for these things, and exactly how to deal with them.

She glanced briefly at the window, Fredrick having drawn their attention to a flaw in their proposal, and wondered what it would be like to be out there having fun. She wanted to be out there. Yet, she knew she couldn't.

* * *

"Ok Olaf… Now on three… One… Two… Three!" Anna yelled excitedly for her friend. She had decided not to confront Elsa about skipping out on her and Kristoff this morning, and after Kristoff had gone off to do something with Sven, she had found Olaf whom was distraught about something. It had to do with jumping and birds.

The snowman ran and jumped. As expected he fell, didn't make it, hit the ground and rolled off into three pieces.

"Man jumping is hard…" He sighed, rolling himself back together.

"Maybe snowmen weren't meant to jump such long distances." Anna said with a frown and shrug of her shoulders. She slid down from her place on the top of the stables and landed next to the snowman. He had tried to jump from the stables to the house next door, wanting to say hello to the birds perched on it. It didn't work.

"Maybe not…" Olaf said looking down at the ground with a serious face. It lasted a second before he looked up at the red head, smiled and stated

"Well see you later Anna." He said with a wave walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked confused. It still baffled her how he could do that.

"I don't know…" Olaf stated with serious though. She couldn't help but grin, having to suppress a giggle at his face.

"Oh I knooowww! I'll go find Sven!" And with that he was off.

"I hope he knows he's going the wrong direction." Anna spun around to see a smirking Kristoff standing behind her. Sven was in the background attached to the Ice mans sled.

"Sven! You! Elsa! Mad! Wait.. Kristoff!" She glared playfully, making him laugh at her surprised reaction.

"That's the name." He replied cheekily. She glared and punched him softly in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't scare me like that!" She huffed.

"Haha all right sorry." The mountain man laughed not being sorry in anyway.

"So…" Anna started looking away unsure what to say and awkwardly biting her lip. She didn't know what they were yet. A couple? Friends? Friends with benefits? Sure they had kissed once but that was after everything had happened and emotions had been high. Since then they'd been inseparable but hadn't done anything more than a peck on the cheek. Well he hadn't down anything. She had kissed him on the cheek and that was it.

"Well I was gonna tell you that I'm heading into the mountains today. Have to get some more ice for everyone in town." The man stated with a shrug though he was visibly a little downcast at having to leave. It was nice having people to talk to. That cared. Even if it was only a Princess and sort of a Queen. The thought made him grin. Only…

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Anna asked nervously fiddling with her hands and looking up at him with her big eyes.

"A few days I'm betting… Seriously why can't your sister just make the Ice. Sometimes it would make my job a lot easier." Kristoff stated but with the look on Anna's face immediately regretted it.

"Sorry. You guys get in a fight?" The man asked softly, a frown on his face.

"Yes!" Anna snapped looking annoyed. "Who does she think she is all high and mighty. Oh I'm a Queen not your sister so blah blah and then ohhhh and then she starts scolding me like she my parent! So I tell her hey you're not mom but then she goes all Icy Queen on me again and…"

"Anna…"

"What?"

"Relax okay. Its just your sister." Kristoff said with a smile. She looked up at him, her eyes glaring into his but seeing the pure kindness towards her in his eyes, the anger didn't last. With a audible sigh she deflated and seemed to shrink, her head dropping down.

"Can I just go with you?" Anna asked looking up hopefully.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" The man deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah… Snow monster… Frozen heart… Getting stuck in that cave…" Anna pouts kicking a small pebble away.

"Hey I'll be back in a few days and then we can go visit Grand Pabbie and the other alright? I know you're dying to see them." Kristoff stated with a wide grin. The princess glared at him with a smile and playfully nudged him in the gut.

"Well Mr. Ice Deliverer you should hurry back so I don't die of boredom." Anna replied with smile.

"I'll be back soon." Kristoff stated, he moved toward her as if to… Then took a step back.

"So I'll Ice you later… I mean kiss… I mean See!" The man repeated turning tomato red. He always messed up with her.

"Bye Kristoff. Be safe." Anna replied with a smile and a hug. He visibly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

Then with that, he got in the sled and the two were off.

Anna waved and smiled at him as he disappeared from view, then looked around the town square wondering what to do next. She saw a bakery. She had always wanted to learn how to bake.

She grinned happily and was off.

* * *

A man, old and criticizing, looked around the cavern, a torch in hand.

"My boy… Will you look at these?" He stated his voice for once not cruel, or criticizing but purely astounded.

His son, a young well built man with black hair and blue eyes walked over to him from his spot on the opposite side of the Cavern. They had spent two weeks searching these caverns for any sorts of ruins and they had found something. His father had uncovered some map in another set of ruins all the way in the North, even further up north than Arendelle, about seven years ago. It had taken him two years to decrypt it and his father had spent then next five years searching for this place. When he had found it, he had tracked down his son, whom had left home and gone to Wesleton to become a famous musician. His plans hadn't worked out and had ended up working at a local bar. So when given a chance to leave, his son had accepted without hesitation. The father had been one of the most famous archeological finders ever but after a mining accident had been severely injured, hence why he needed his sons help now.

So now, here they were studying all these symbols and inscriptions on the walls.

They had traveled all the way south to find this place, being one of the few places his father hadn't explored on this side of the planet.

"Whoa…" The man exclaimed staring up at the inscriptions. From what he could tell it was a person in armor, and a bunch of symbols around him. Other than that he had no idea what it was.

"So what do we do?" the son asked.

"We cut out this piece of history right here and take it back to the Southern Isles, and see if they'll pay anything. If not, maybe Corona would pay a nice price for this beauty." His father said, greed and selfish desire plaguing his voice.

"What about Arendelle? They could use a little bit of history in that place. Last time I was there, there was nothing of interest besides the castle. Ghastly place." The son replied with a frown.

"With that good for nothing witch of a Queen? No sir. I will not be setting foot in a place so hazardous for my health. Lets just break this thing down and get it to the ship. We'll figure out where to go from there." The father replied grabbing his pickaxe from the handle.

He walked over to the edge of the carved inscriptions, raising his pickaxe

"Dad shouldn't I…."

and slammed it into the rock.

The stone cracked and a dark purple light shot out form the cracks, knocking both of them over somehow.

"What the hell?" The son asked getting to his feet. A pulsing beat could be heard from the wall and as if on cue more cracks began to spread

"Don't touch it. Maybe theres some sot of jewel behind it." His father stated with glowing eyes.

"Im sure jewels don't just shatter apart rock like its…" The son started but suddenly the rocks gave way and fell apart in front of them.

They jumped back slightly, but their attention was caught by what was inside.

A sphere. Glowing colors, of red, black and purple, swirling over it. However it was translucent. Inside was a armored figure. Sharp and pointed, staining there, arms crossed and head down as if awaiting for something.

"Now thats history…" The father smiled walking towards it. The son however, felt off. Something was not right. He didn't know why but something unnerved him about this armored figure. Why were they behind a wall of stone?

"Dad we should think about…" He started but his father had already raised his axe and slammed it into the spherical object. He was determined to get that armor and sell it for fame or riches. Either would do.

The axe incinerated and the father yelled as he fell backwards, his hands smoking and charred black.

"Dad!" The son yelled running over to him.

Neither saw the figure's head look up, where its eye holes were, only neon red shining out.

It looked down at them, and raised its fist, the dome of colors around him shattering instantly.

It dropped to the floor and stood up straight, a deep great resonating sigh leaving it as its arms stretched and its fingers moved around.

The armor was as black as night, a red timing to it, jagged and uninviting, with obvious battle scars all over it. The fingers weren't smooth like most armors, instead looked like small knives themselves, with their pointed edges. The shoulder blades were twisted upwards to form sharp edges. The helmet was horned. Three of them. Two raising up from the side of the helmet like a bulls and the third in the center shooting out towards the back.

The being looked down at those that had freed them and tilted its head, wondering what they were doing here. From the look it figured they were archeologists.

It raised its hand slowly.

"What are you doing?" The son asked holding his father who stared up at the bing in fear. The whole cavern and gone cold and dark. The being radiated malice. A sixth sense warning the father and son stay away from it.

The screams could be heard for miles, yet there was no one to hear. Only animals that looked up to sky at the sound, then returned to their eating of leaves moments later.

* * *

**A/N This is probably the last time you'll see this guy in armor for a while. Just a preview of whats to come. Review please! Thanks and God bless you readers!**


	3. Story Over

A/N So Im so sorry guys... but this story is being pulled down.

However! If you want to see this plot unfold, go to my story Frozen in Frozen. Act I is... well based on the Frozen movie but with a twist... Im in it... I get thrown into the mix and have to decide what to do. It pretty crazy.

Act II or III of that story will be the story line meant for this story just cause it fits so perfectly. Thanks for reading either way!

God bless you all!


End file.
